Naruto: The Holy Sword Mercenary
by RustyCage500
Summary: Naruto X Brown Dust crossover. He was always called a disgrace, however upon finding an ancient artifact and meeting new friends he decided to become the strongest to protect those precious to him. As a leader he will end the injustice and unite the world, while at the same time gaining followers and lovers. NarutoXHarem! MagicianNaruto!
1. First contact Last Straw

Naruto X Brown Dust Crossover

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Warning: This story will contain lemons and limes, you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Brown Dust'.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First contact/Last Straw.**

(Konoha, June 11)

"How could they, do they even care about me anymore." A small 8 years old boy around 4'2" in height muttered angrily, this young man is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, he is also the older brother of the village heroes Akane and Honoka Namikaze. You see, 8 years ago during the Kyūbi's attack Hiruzen Sarutobi sacrificed himself to seal the beast inside his sisters, he saved the village and was hailed as a hero along with Naruto's sisters who held the beast back.

Everything was good for a while but as the kids grew older Naruto began to notice that compared to his sisters he was treated almost like he wasn't there, sure his family loved him but he began to feel more and more excluded from some activities, he was weaker than his sisters and not as talented as them which had the side-effect of his parents focusing more on his sisters than him. It was clear that they played favorites, he knew that his sisters were more important, however it didn't lessen the pain in his heart.

Right now Naruto was talking a walk around the forest surrounding Konoha to calm down after the argument he had with his family during breakfast, the reason for the argument was the decision to postpone his ninja training until he enter the academy in two years. That decision didn't sit well with Naruto who shouted that they should just get rid of him if they didn't care, he then run out from the house before they could respond.

"Shitty father, how can I defend myself when I don't know how to do that." The blond muttered before something caught his attention.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered as he stared at a blue blob with two rabbit-like ears on top of it, the thing that caught Naruto's attention the most was its large mouth full of sharp teeth. The creature seemed to stare at him for a while before turning around and jumping away, Naruto who was curious about the creature decided to follow it, he followed the blob who turned from time to time to look in his direction which freaked Naruto out a little. Finally, after several minutes the creature stopped beside a hole in the ground large enough for its body to pass through, it looked at Naruto one last time before jumping inside the hole, without thinking Naruto run up and looked inside the hole but all he could see was darkness, after a moment of looking he sighed.

"Great, I wanted to know what the hell was that." Naruto said to himself, he sighed once more and stood up. *Chomp!* A loud biting noise alerted Naruto who looked around, *Chomp!* once more the sound echoed which caused Naruto to look down, *Chomp!* he heard it again but this time he was sure it came from the underground. He waited for a moment and sighed in relief when no further sound appeared, he was about to walk away when the ground underneath him crumbled and he fell down a hole with a scream, he was about to curse whatever god gave him such a shitty death when his back hit something soft and elastic.

"Huh?" That was the most intelligent response Naruto could think about at the moment, he turned around and noticed that he was laying on top of the creature similar to the one from before, this one however was much larger and had four rabbit-like ears near the top which formed a bow-like ornament.

"Umm...thanks for the save." Young Naruto muttered to which the creature bobbed a little as if nodding, without warning the creature started to move forward through the almost dark tunnel with Naruto still on top of it, before long they arrived at a large chamber illuminated by small cracks in the ceiling. Naruto instantly noticed that it was man-made as the room was circular, the walls floor and ceiling were made from bricks and the walls were covered in carved out figures which likely told some sort of a story, however everything was worn out by time so he couldn't make out much from the pictures, everything looked like the ancient temples from his books.

"I didn't know that there was a place like that in Konoha?" Naruto muttered before sliding off the blob, it was then that Naruto noticed a raised pedestal in the middle of the room, the blob lightly pushed Naruto closer to the pedestal to which the blond backed away from it.

"The hell are you doing, I read too many books to not know what could happen when I get closer!" Naruto shouted at the blob which grinned, showing its large teeth, the blond gulped in fear upon seeing that.

"L-lets calm down, there is no need for violence here." Naruto said as he raised both hands in front of himself, the creature closed its mouth and bobbed in agreement. Naruto sighed in relief before turning toward the pedestal, he walked closer when he notice a small pear-shaped crystal emanating a faint white light, a strange feeling came over Naruto as he reached for the crystal, however, right before he could touch it the crystal shook before launching itself at Naruto's chest. The blond didn't have time to react before he felt the burning sensation in his chest, he screamed in pain as the crystal fused with his chest, after a moment he passed out from the pain. The blob was observing everything from a safe distance, when Naruto fell down it came closer to the blond before using on of its appendages to pick him up and set him on top of its body.

XXXXXXX

"Ugh...what...happened?" Naruto muttered weakly as he began to wake up, he hissed when the sun hit his eyes, it was at this moment that Naruto realized that he wasn't in the underground chamber anymore. He slowly began to sit up, his chest hurt like hell but he the rest of his body felt fine, Naruto slowly looked around and noticed that the hole was gone but several of this blob-like creatures were near him. One of them hopped over to Naruto who instantly noticed something different about it, its 'ears' were much longer and wider, giving the creature the appearance of a creepy bunny head.

"Hey there..." Naruto said awkwardly as he waved at the blob, it stared at him for several seconds before it jumped on top of his head which startled the blond a little. Before Naruto could say anything he noticed several of the blobs carving something onto the ground with sticks held in their mouths, he stood up and walked closer, he noticed that the blobs carved out a circle with star-like shape in the middle and several weird symbols along the border of the circle.

"What the hell?" Naruto muttered in confusion, after several moments the blobs finished and jumped away from the circle, it was at this moment that Naruto felt a warm sensation in his chest, confused, he looked down and much to his horror noticed the crystal in the middle of his chest. Before the blond could panic the blob on top of his head jumped up a little which brought Naruto's attention away from the crystal, the blond looked down at the carved-out circle before kneeling in front of it.

"That looks similar to a fuinjutsu, maybe I can try to fuel it with chakra." The blond muttered before placing both hands at the edge of the circle, when he began to pour chakra into it the circle began to glow brightly just like the crystal in his chest, in his mind Naruto began to see various images that weren't there before, instinctively he began to pour more chakra into the circle. Moments later the circle exploded with light which forced Naruto to close his eyes unless he wanted to go blind, he waited for several seconds before opening his eyes, what he saw shocked him to the core.

"Amazing! I'm alive again!" The person in front of Naruto said excitedly, it was a girl around 4'0" in height with unblemished, cream-colored skin, petite build, pointed ears and long silvery-blue hair pulled into long twin-tails, she has mismatched red and blue eyes with white cross-like pupils. Her attire consisted of tight-fitting bodysuit of yellow, blue and red colors along with yellow gloves and shoes. The girl looked down at Naruto with a smile while the blond could only look at the girl in shock.

"Hey there, my name is Refithea, what's yours." At the girls words Naruto's brain began to work again, slowly the blond overcame his shock before slowly standing up.

"Naruto, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, if it's not a problem can I call you Refi-chan, Refithea is a bit long." Naruto said with a smile, he couldn't help but feel like he could trust this girl, whoever she was. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before a bright smile appeared on her lips.

"Sure, I like it!" Refithea said before looking at Naruto's head, upon spotting the blob there her eyes widened a little, she looked between the blob and Naruto's face several times before a bright smile appeared on her lips.

"It likes you, you are a good person." The combination of her words and smile caused Naruto to blush, the blond didn't know what to say so he began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Th-thanks...I guess." Naruto muttered to which the girl nodded happily.

"No problem, now then, how about I explain some stuff first and then we can play." At that Naruto nodded with a smile, the two then sat on a fallen over log where Refithea began to explain the origins of her world.

XXXXXXX

"Alright, the coast is clear." Naruto whispered as he held open the gate to his family compound, it was already dark by the time they stopped playing and Naruto suggested Refithea to stay in his room as she does not have a place to stay, right now he was smuggling Refithea and Glutte, the blob that took a liking to Naruto, under his parents noses. Refithea slipped through and Naruto silently closed the gate which locked itself, he couldn't see any lights so he hoped that his family was asleep.

"Refi-chan, come on, wait under my window, I will go inside and open it for you." At his words Refithea nodded with a smile to which Naruto smiled back, he pointed to his window while he went to the front door, he quietly walked inside and locked the door behind him, he began to silently walk towards the stairs when the lights in the room on his right turned on. Naruto froze before slowly turning toward the light, he gulped in fear when he saw both his parents sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Naruto, where have you been all day, we were worried about you." His mother said with a serious face, his father was sitting right beside her and a frown was present on his face. Naruto took a deep breath before looking directly at the two of them.

"I was playing with a friend, I lost track of time, I will be more careful next time." The young blond said before turning, he was about to walk away when his fathers voice stopped him.

"Where are you going Naruto, we are not done yet, come here." His father said sternly to which Naruto clenched his fist, he walked inside the living room and stood in front of his parents, a light frown on his face.

"Naruto, what you said this morning was uncalled for, I want you to apologize." Minato said to which Naruto bit his lips to stop himself from cursing.

"I...I...I'm sorry for this morning...it won't happen again." Naruto ground out as he bowed lightly, Minato sighed as he leaned forward.

"Listen Naruto, I know it is hard for you to accept but your sisters need much more training than you, I know it seem unfair but you have to deal with it." Minato said to which Naruto clenched his fists in anger, something that both of his parents noticed. They became worried when he didn't said anything for a while, then, he took a deep breath, he looked at his parents who flinched lightly at the cold look in his eyes.

"Then I will not ask you for training ever again, I don't need it, I can train by myself." With that said Naruto began to walk out from the room which brought the attention of his parents.

"Naruto!" Minato shouted but the boy did not stop, few moments later both parents heard the sound of doors opening and closing. Minato sighed tiredly as he leaned back into the couch, Kushina looked a little worried as she looked at the place where her son stood.

"Minato, I'm worried about him, he barely talks with us anymore and the girls also pay little attention to him." Kushina said to which Minato sighed.

"All we can do is hope for the best, I pray that he will forgive us one day." Minato said tiredly to which Kushina nodded, after a moment the both of them stood up and walked towards their bedroom.

XXXXXXX

**Timeskip: Two years later**

(Konoha, October 10)

"Come on Naru, I can't wait until you see your birthday gift." Refithea said excitedly as the two of them walked through the forest, the same one they met in, Naruto smiled as he followed his friend. It has been two years since they met and it was the moment he will never forget, today was Naruto's birthday so Refithea prepared a special gift for the blond. Naruto changed a little during this two years, he now stood around 4'8" which was a little above average, his hair grow longer and became less spiky, now reaching a little past his ears. His clothes consists of a black long-sleeved shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath, dark gray pants, dark gray sandals and a hooded dark gray coat with high collar which cover most of his body, the coat is opened at the front by a zipper, strapped to his thighs are two pouches, one for the supplies the other for the scrolls.

"Calm down Refi-chan, we have all day for ourselves." Naruto said however his mood worsened a little upon remembering his family, during these two years Refithea lived in his room and he told her about the situation, she helped cheer him up whenever he felt down. He was brought from his thoughts when they arrived at a clearing, the same one where he summoned Refithea, he instantly noticed two magic circles etched into the ground which caused him to look at Refithea with raised eyebrow, upon seeing his look she decided to explain.

"You see Naru, I prepared this circles so you could summon new friends, I remember two people who will be perfect, their names are Seir and Alche, just place your hands on the circles, think of their names and pour the energy." Refithea said to which Naruto smiled and nodded, he crouched in front of the circles and placed one hand on each, the he began to pour a huge amount of energy into he summoning, few moments later the clearing was covered in light.

"Huh?! What happened?! Where am I?!" Naruto opened his eyes upon hearing the voice in front of him, he saw two girls around his height. The first one was around 4'7" with petite build just like Refithea, cream-colored skin, slightly pointed ears, red eyes, long dark blond hair and a pair of small red horns on top of her head. She wears a black dress along with a black shawl, black shoes and black pantyhose. The second one was around 4'6" with petite body, pink eyes and silvery-gray hair pulled into twin-tails with long drill-like curls kept in place by spike-like ornaments. She wears a white and orange dress with blue overcoat, blue knee-length boots and a pair of gauntlets.

"Hey there, I was the one who called you two here, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself to which the one in black dress did a little curtsy however it was clear that she was a little scared.

"My name is Seir, Mister Naruto, t-thank you for summoning me." Seir said to which Naruto smiled, then Alche stepped forward with a grin on her face.

"My name is Alche, if someone gives you trouble just tell me, I will deal with them." Alche said to which Naruto chuckled.

"No need Alche-chan, I'm pretty strong for a ten years old boy." Naruto said to which Alche's eyes widened.

"What?! I'm smaller than you despite being four years older?!" Alche asked in disbelieve to which Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, you still have time to grow, anyway, I want you guys to meet Refithea, she is my friend." Refithea stepped closer at his words and bowed a little to the girls.

"I hope we can be friends." She said shortly with a smile never leaving her face, it was at this moment that Naruto remembered something.

"That's right, Refi-chan, I have a gift for you." Naruto said before pulling out a scroll from his pouch, after a moment he unsealed a coat similar to his own, this one however was yellow with the right sleeve being blue and the left one being red. Refithea stared at the coat for a moment before she broke out from her shock, a wide smile appeared on her face as she launched herself at Naruto, she hugged him tightly with her arms around his neck.

"You are the best Naruto! I love you!" Her words and actions forced a large blush to appear on Naruto's face.

XXXXXXX

**Timeskip: Two years later**

(Konoha, October 3)

Naruto sighed in relief as he laid down on the bed of his apartment while Glutte is laying at the foot of the bed, it was all thanks to Kakashi, who rented the apartment under his name. Few months ago Naruto finally snapped, he couldn't stand leaving in his house, not to mention that it was getting cramped with all the girls sleeping in the same room, he made his decision after the girls were finally discovered by his mother, oh boy, that was the day Naruto wanted to forget. However all turned out well as it was the same day Kakashi decided to visit, he offered to rent an apartment and pay half the rent if Naruto paid the other half, which wasn't bad as Naruto helped around various places to earn some money. The place wasn't too big but it was still enough for the four of them, it has a kitchen connected to the living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms, one bedroom belonged to him while the other belonged to the girls.

"Naru, are you there?" Refithea's voice sounded through the door which caused Naruto to sat up.

"Come in." Naruto said to which Refithea walked inside.

"Are you doing something right now?" She asked to which Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing really, what's up?" At his question Refithea began to shuffle a little and a blush appeared on her face.

"Do you want to...go...on a date?" He froze upon hearing that question, after a moment all he could do was nod, however that was enough as Refithea lunged at him to give him a bone-crushing hug. That was the day they began dating, a week before Naruto decided to leave.

XXXXXXX

**Timeskip: One week later**

(Konoha, October 10)

Naruto sighed as he looked himself over in the mirror, the only reason he was going was because his parents had something important to announce which picked his interest, he also decided to bring the girls. Right now he is wearing a plain dark orange yukata with gray obi, with his height of almost 5'5" and toned body he was a sight to behold, he walked out from the bathroom and saw the rest of the group waiting in the living room, Refithea wore a red yukata with yellow star-like pattern all over and blue obi, Seir wore a black yukata and purple obi, finally Alche wore a blue yukata with orange obi.

"Are you three ready to go?" Naruto asked to which the three smiled and nodded, with that the group began to walk out after putting on their tabi. As they walked they took in the beauty of the setting sun, several minutes later they arrived at the Namikaze compound, when they entered nearly all the eyes turned toward them.

"Good to see you here Naruto, you too girls, come in, the quests are waiting." The group turned toward the voice, they were a little surprised to find Kakashi wearing a dark blue yukata with gray obi, however his mask was still there while his eye was covered by an eye-patch.

"Kakashi, what is it all about, I mean, my sisters never had a birthday party with so many quests." At that Kakashi looked at Naruto with raised eyebrow.

"You don't know? I thought they would tell you for sure, after all Minato-sensei will select two of you as heirs to Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." Upon hearing that Naruto's eyes went wide open from shock.

'An Heir?! I mean, I'm the oldest child but which clan I would be the heir of.' Naruto thought as he began to walk through the crowd, Refithea's hand holding his own. After a moment he saw his parents, Jiraya, Tsunade and finally his sisters, Akane and Honoka, both sisters looked almost identical. Akane stand at around 5'2" with lightly tanned skin, toned body, purple eyes and red waist-length straight hair like their mother. She wears a red yukata with purple obi. Honoka also stand at around 5'2" with lightly tanned skin and toned body, however she has blue eyes and blond back-length hair pulled into a ponytail held by an orange band. She wears a blue yukata with yellow obi.

"Nii-sama, it's good to see you again." Akane said with a smile which was returned by Naruto, upon hearing Akane's words the family turned toward Naruto and his group.

"Happy birthday Akane-chan, it's good to see that you haven't become violent like Honoka." At the jab Akane giggled softly while Honoka scowled at him.

"Why are you so friendly with him Akane, that guy is a stain on our family!" Honoka said angrily before storming off into the crowd, Minato sighed in annoyance while Kushina frowned at her daughter's behavior, she was about to follow her when Minato stopped her.

"Just leave her alone for now, stay here and talk to Naruto, I have to prepare everything for the speech." At her Husband's words Kushina nodded reluctantly, while Minato walked away Kushina stepped closer to her son and his group.

"Don't worry about nee-san, you know how she hates the fact that you are older than her." Akane said to her brother to which the blond sighed.

"I know Akane-chan, not to mention that my grades are better than hers." Naruto said before turning his attention towards the approaching Kushina.

"Happy birthday Naru-chan, I see you brought the girls along." Kushina said as she looked at the girls, however she raised an eyebrow upon seeing his and Refithea's joined hands, after few moments she managed to connect the dots.

"Naru-chan, Refi-chan, are you two dating?" Kushina asked with a smile, her question caused Refithea to blush brightly while Naruto chuckled a little.

"Yes, since last week, it was Refi-chan who wanted to go on a date, as you can see mom things are going great." Naruto said with Refithea nodding in agreement, before they could talk any further they heard Minato's voice calling for attention, they turned toward the voice only to see Minato standing on a raised platform made from stone.

"Thank you for coming everyone, especially the clan heads, today is not only the birthday of my three children but also the day I name the heirs to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." Minato spoke in excitement, however Naruto had a bad feeling about it. While the quests murmured about the possible choice Minato called his children forward, all three of them formed a line in front of their father, upon feeling all the eyes on him the bad feeling intensified.

"As the heir of the Uzumaki clan I present you Akane Uzumaki!" People cheered loudly while Akane smiled brightly, Naruto smiled at his youngest sister however the bad feeling from before returned with full force, when the crowd calmed down a little Minato looked at the rest of his children.

"As the heir of the Namikaze clan I present you Honoka Namikaze!" People cheered even louder this time, however for Naruto everything became silent.

'The hell...why...I trained all this time to prove my worth to them...I understand Akane as a heir...but Honoka...this...this is wrong...this must be some kind of a cruel joke...what am I to them, some kind of ...pawn...' In that moment everything became clear to him, he looked up and saw the reaction of those close to him. Jiraya and Tsunade looked surprised by the choice, Kushina was staring at Minato in disbelieve, Akane looked like she saw something that shouldn't exist while his girls looked at him in concern, the crowd around him was cheering while Minato looked at Honoka with pride, something he never showed to Naruto. After a moment his hearing began to return however his face was blank, no emotions whatsoever, Naruto turned around and began to walk toward Refithea, however someone stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going loser?!" Honoka's voice reached his ears to which Naruto stopped walking, all around him people began whispering, some of the things he heard made his blood boil. He slowly turned around and looked Honoka in the eyes.

"What do you want Honoka, I have better things to do than staying here all night." Naruto said calmly which enraged Honoka who clenched her fists in anger.

"I want you to say that I'm better than you! That is all I want! Kneel and say that I surpassed you!" Honoka shouted in anger, Naruto however simply stared at her blankly, after a moment he looked at Minato who flinched upon seeing his son's emotionless stare.

"You are not better, you are not fit to lead a clan...the only reason you were chosen was because that bastard never intended to name me as an heir." Naruto said to which people gasped in shock upon hearing the insult aimed at their Hokage. Honoka however looked livid, she walked up and grabbed him by the front of his yukata.

"What the hell do you mean?!" She shouted but Naruto only stared at her unflinchingly, after a moment he looked at his father who was sweating lightly.

"Are you going to tell her yourself or should I do the honor?" Naruto asked his father looked nervously at all the people gathered here.

"Calm down Naruto, we will talk about this later, okay? No need for everyone to hear about such trivial stuff." Minato would stutter if not for his experience, Naruto however couldn't leave the matter alone.

"You see Honoka, I began to notice something few years back, no matter how much better than both of you I became dad never praised me, on the contrary he looked almost worried by my progress, don't forget the fact that he also wanted to completely stop my training until I enter the academy, he could easily assign a Chūnin to instruct me from time to time." At that Honoka looked confused, after a moment she let go of Naruto and turned towards her father.

"Dad? What is he talking about?" Honoka asked but Minato stayed silent, after a moment Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I'm disappointed in you Hokage-sama, you don't have the guts to tell the truth. He wanted to use me in case he needed to forge an alliance, anyone would jump at the chance to get me, a son of Minato Namikaze with Uzumaki genes, he wouldn't give up you two as you hold the Kyūbi but with me it's a different matter." Naruto said and walked closer to Minato, when he stopped few feet away from him Naruto could clearly see the small frown that appeared on the Hokage's face.

"Am I wrong Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked but Minato stayed silent, after a moment Naruto began to hear the whispers all around him.

"Answer me this one question, if I was in a relationship and you wanted to sell me off like a bull, what would you do?" At Naruto's question Minato looked at him.

"I would as you to break up with this person, for the good of Konoha." Minato said calmly, at that Naruto narrowed his eyes at his father.

"What if I refused, what then?" Naruto fired another question to which Minato frowned and stayed silent, a moment later Naruto shook his head.

"Let me guess, 'for the good of Konoha', right?" After he said that Naruto looked around, Kakashi, Jiraya and Tsunade looked at Minato in disappointment, Kushina looked horrified, Akane was shocked while Honoka didn't know what to think. The crowd began to whisper but unlike before not all negativity was aimed at Naruto.

"You know, I thought you cared, I thought you wanted to focus on Akane and Honoka so they could defend themselves...however I can see that you never cared." Naruto said and turned away from him, he took few steps before an idea appeared in his mind, he stopped and turned a little so he could see Minato.

"You know what, I won't play your games...I hereby relinquish the name of Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Naruto said loudly to which most people present gasped in shock, Minato was stunned for a second before he glared at Naruto.

"You can't do that! I won't allow it!" Minato shouted to which Naruto stared at him blankly.

"I can and I just did. Let's go girls." With that said Naruto and his group left the compound, leaving the shocked family behind.

XXXXXXX

Upon returning to their apartment Naruto turned towards the girls with serious face.

"Refi-chan, Seir-chan, Alche-chan, I decided to leave the village, are you with me?" Naruto asked, the girls did not took long to agree with him, all three of them nodded. Naruto smiled at them as he turned and sat down on a couch in the living room.

"We need to gather the founds, we have to work extra hard for a while, we will leave in two years. For now let's rest, tomorrow we will begin training even harder than before." The resolve in his voice caused all three of the girls to smile at him.

"We will always follow you Naru, no matter what happens we will deal with it together." Refithea said to which the girls nodded, Naruto looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you, I will protect you guys no matter what." With that said they decided to relax for a while before going to sleep.

XXXXXXX

**Timeskip: Two years later**

(Konoha, March 17)

Naruto sighed as he gazed at the raising sun on the horizon, right now he was standing on the rooftop of his apartment while the girls are packing inside. He changed a little during this two years, he has 5'8" in height, toned body and slightly pointed ears, his hair now reach his shoulders and became more flat, he also has white jaw-length bangs framing his face, his attire didn't change much except the belt around his waist to which a sheathed guard-less katana was strapped, there was also a man of white fur around the collar of his coat.

"Naru, we are ready." Alche's voice gained his attention, he turned and smiled at the girl. Like him she also changed, despite already being twenty years old she stand only at 4'11", her hair are longer with most of them covering her back while some are pulled into curly twin-tails held by metal rings with spikes on top. Her attire also changed, her dress is now sleeve-less and extended into armored coat-like skirt around her waist, she now wears white thigh-length boots with armor around her ankles, her gauntlets also changed, being bulkier and having more steel-like color(AN: Awakened Alche).

"Good, come here Alche-chan." Naruto said to which Alche nodded and walked closer, Naruto reached inside of his coat and pulled out two things, one was a compass while the other was a long steel rod with a round red jewel embedded at the top. He gave Alche the rod and pointed at the east and a little to the south.

"Throw the rod in that direction as far as you can." Naruto ordered which confused Alche, after a moment she shrugged and pulled back her arm, she took aim and threw the rod with everything she has. Naruto's eyes went wide open from shock when the rod broke the sound barrier soon after being thrown, he took a second to process the information before looking blankly at Alche.

"I should have told you to hold back a little." He said to which Alche chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. Naruto shook his head before he began to go back inside.

"Come on, we have to get moving." With that said both of them returned to the apartment.

XXXXXXX

As the two entered the apartment Naruto smiled upon seeing Refithea and Seir chatting happily. Truth be told both of them barely changed during these years, Refithea's hair grew a little longer and are tied into twin-tails using black ribbons with golden patterns, the design of her dress also changed as it now had two puffy sleeves and showed her collar bone, it also has a dress-like attachment on her waist which covered her rear but stayed open at the front(AN: Awakened Refithea minus the crown). Seir also haven't changed much, her hair grew a little longer and she became more confident, the design of her dress changed a little bit while she now has longer blue shawl and red shoes(AN: Awakened Seir).

"Alright, is everything packed?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girls who showed him the bag of storage scrolls, he nodded in satisfaction before moving to a large scroll with a leather belt, he picked it up and hoisted it over his shoulder. Naruto looked around one more time before walking up to the girls and pulling all three of them close.

"Hold onto me, I don't know how you would feel after the jump." His words confused them a little but before they question him a red portal appeared underneath them, when the four of them fell through it closed after them, leaving the empty apartment behind.

XXXXXXX

A red portal opened above the ground and the group fell through, thanks to Naruto holding them they landed safely. After a moment of gathering themselves the girls turned towards Naruto and gave him a glare.

"That wasn't nice Naru, it felt weird." Refithea said to which Naruto chuckled in amusement, he looked around and almost instantly noticed where they landed.

"Alche-chan...you need to learn how to hold back." Naruto said to which Alche looked at him in confusion, she looked around and instantly noticed that they found themselves inside a crater with the rod embedded right in the middle.

"Ohh...ummm...sorry?" Alche said awkwardly to which Naruto sighed and palmed his face.

"It's alright, it's just one of the things that makes you who you are." He said before pulling out a compass.

"We should go to the east, if my calculations are correct once we reach the shore we should see the island." Naruto said to which the girls nodded, after a moment the group began to move towards their new home.

* * *

Hello everyone, the idea for this story was born recently ever since I started to play the mobile game Brown Dust which inspired me to write this story...which was made in two days only...anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review if you want and remember that the only thing that I want is you enjoying the story. I also invite you to check out this game as it is free, has amazing graphics and interesting plot, my nickname in the game is Zagan for anyone who wants to know.


	2. New Home Harem Plans

Naruto X Brown Dust Crossover

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Technique name**

**Warning: This story will contain lemons and limes, you have been warned.**

**I forgot to mention that I'm using Elemental Nations Political Map made by XShadowRebirthX for geographical reference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Brown Dust'.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Home/Harem Plans.**

(East part of the Fire Country, March 18)

It took the group whole day to finally reach the shore however Naruto was satisfied when his calculations turned out to be true. The afternoon sky was clear which allowed the group to see a massive island in the distance, their destination.

"Is that where we are going Naru? It seems a bit far." Refithea said to which Naruto smirked and looked at Alche.

"Don't worry, I have something planned." The blond said as he pulled out the rod from before and handed it to Alche who instantly knew what to do.

"Just try to hold back, we don't want to destroy the island." Naruto said teasingly to which Alche blushed in embarrassment, she pulled back her arm and threw the rod towards the island, unlike before the rod sailed silently through the sky. After several moments Naruto felt the rod hit the target which caused him to grin in excitement.

"Hold on girls!" Naruto said loudly and hugged the three girls who blushed, seconds later a portal opened beneath them without warning, the girls yelped when they lost footing while Naruto began to laugh.

XXXXXXX

(Uzushiogakure, March 18)

"Here we are girls, welcome to the home of my ancestors!" Naruto said excitedly as he pointed towards the ruined city, the large concrete building lay in ruin and nature began to take back the land, his mood however quickly soured when he noticed all the skeletons laying around, he created several **Shadow Clones** which began to clean up the remains.

"That should do for now, let's find a place where we can set up a camp." After he said that the group began to walk deeper into the ruins of the once great village.

XXXXXXX

"That one looks good." Alche said as she gazed at one of the few mostly intact buildings around, it was an eight room apartment complex, it looked mostly intact except all the windows were broken and all the doors were busted down.

"My clones cleared out the corpses, choose your room and I will repair the door." Naruto said to which the girls nodded, Refithea has chosen a room on the third floor for her and Naruto which is numbered '8', Alche and Seir also decided to live together however they chose a room on the ground floor. Naruto created several **Shadow Clones** which began to repair the doors and windows, after several minutes the clones dispelled which gained Naruto's attention.

"Alright, I did what I could, its not perfect but for now it will do." Naruto said and began to walk up the stairs toward the third floor.

"See you later Naru, me and Seir need to settle in." Alche said with a smile as she took Seir's hand and dragged her inside the apartment numbered '1'. Naruto smiled and looked down at Refithea who held his hand, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed the dark red blush on her face.

"What's wrong Refi-chan?" Naruto asked to which Refithea looked up at him.

"Umm...you see...it will be our first night here so...you know...can we do it?" Upon hearing her words Naruto felt like lightning shot through his body, he quickly picked her up and took her towards their room.

XXXXXXX

(Uzushiogakure, March 19)

"Alright, we need to clear out the space around the building we are staying in! Remember to check each building for anything valuable, each corpse belonging to a ninja of Uzushio or a civilian need to be buried properly, the bodies of enemy forces gather onto a pile far outside the village!" Naruto shouted the orders to the army of his clones which saluted and began to work.

"What are you going to do about the rubble?" Refithea asked as she looked at the working clones, Naruto turned towards her and smiled before ruffling her head a little.

"I will use transmutation to change the rubble into usable materials, it will take some time but it will be worth it in the end." Naruto said as he turned towards their temporary home, a group of the clones was working on repairing the damage and painting the walls.

"Refi-chan, what do you think about creating a mercenary group?" Naruto asked as he looked at Alche and Seir relaxing in front of the building. Refithea looked at him and smiled.

"If this is what you want then I'm fine with it, I'm sure Alche and Seir will also agree." Refithea said to which Naruto leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you Refi-chan, you and the girls are the only people I can ask for help." Naruto said with a smile which was returned by Refithea.

XXXXXXX

**Timeskip: Three months later**

(Uzushiogakure, June 11)

It has been three months since the group settled in Uzushiogakure and during that time they gained two new members, one of them was Themis, a Paladin from the Arclight Order, the other one was...

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" An angry roar sounded through the island followed by a light tremor and a cloud of dust shooting into the sky. Naruto who was sitting under a tree on a hill sighed in annoyance, he closed the notebook in his hand and slowly stood up.

"Themis-chan, is she going at it again?" Naruto asked to seemingly no one, moments later a person stepped out from behind the tree. It was a woman standing at around 5'3" with curvy figure, white curly hair falling onto her shoulders and gray eyes, she wears a slightly transparent blue bodysuit, armor around her midsection to which three other pieces of armor are attached, each connected to a cloth which covers her rear and sides, she also has high-heeled, thigh-high armored boots and gauntlets reaching almost to her shoulders, the armor has white-clue color scheme with golden designs(AN: Standard Themis appearance).

"She is, are you going to intervene Naruto-sama?" Themis asked as she stepped closer and took a hold of his arm, Naruto smiled and placed his hand on top of her own.

"Let's go before she destroy something important." Naruto said to which Themis smiled lightly and nodded, with that said the two of them began their walk toward the ruined city.

XXXXXXX

"Well...it's a good thing that I collected anything of importance from this buildings." Naruto muttered as he stared at the destruction around him, he turned toward Themis when he felt her pulling at his sleeve.

"Is it that bad?" Themis asked softly, her eyes moving around despite not being able to see. Naruto smiled gently and used his right hand to brush her cheek which caused her to turn her head in his direction.

"Don't worry, I will think about something to return your sight." He said before turning his attention towards a pile of shifting rubble.

"Shit! Fucking building falling on top of me!" An angry shout echoed from beneath the rubble, after several moments a person burst out from the rubble with a roar. It was a tall woman standing at 6'2" with fair skin, curvy figure, red eyes and grayish shoulder-length hair styled into a bob-cut, she wears a red vest which barely covered anything held closed by a thin leather belt, golden armor on her left shoulder, spiked golden gauntlet on her left hand, finger-less leather glove on her right hand, armored ankle-length boots, black stockings, green mini shorts and a leather belt which hold up a red coat-like skirt around her waist(AN: Gendebend Alec).

"Alec-chan, you should be more careful, you could harm yourself." Naruto said in a worried tone, the woman looked at him and scowled, she reached inside the rubble and pulled out a sword which was slightly larger than her.

"The hell do you want." Alec said rudely to which Naruto sighed.

"We talked about that Alec, I'm sorry for summoning you like that, it just happened." Naruto said to which Alec huffed and walked away, after a moment she was gone. Naruto sighed once more before he heard footsteps coming closer, he looked to the right and saw Refithea running towards them.

"Was that Alec again?" She asked as she came closer, the sigh that escaped Naruto was enough answer.

"Yeah, she did it again...at least she is slowly clearing out the place." Naruto said before taking Refithea's hand into his own.

"Anyway, enough about that, let's go back girls." Naruto said with a smile which the girls returned, all three of them began to walk toward the place where they set up their base. After several minutes of walking through the mostly cleared out ruins they arrived at their apartment complex, the three walked up the stairs until they reached the third floor. Naruto looked at Refithea and smiled.

"Go ahead Refi-chan, I will help Themis into her room." Naruto said to which Refithea shook her head.

"Nuh-uh, I want to talk with Themis about something important." Refithea said with a pout to which Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, alright, I will leave you girls alone, I will start preparing the dinner." With that said Naruto walked inside his apartment while Refithea took Themis hand and took her to a room numbered '7'.

"Umm...Refithea-sama, what do you want to talk about?" Themis asked as she allowed Refithea to guide her to her apartment, the two entered inside and Refithea instantly noticed how bare it looked, wooden floor, beige walls, a bed and a wardrobe. Both of them sat down on the bed and Refithea turned towards Themis.

"I wanted to talk about Naru, I see how you and the other girls except Alec look at him. I really love Naru but I can see that you, Alche and Seir also love him, at first I wanted to be angry but then I realized that Naru's life wasn't the best...that's why..." Refithea began speaking, her eyes looking around the apartment nervously. Themis just sat there, completely shocked by what her friend was talking about.

"I want to share him, Naru is kind and he cares about all of us, not to mention that he has Uzumaki blood in him. I want him to be happy and all of us can give him this happiness." Refithea finished with a smile, Themis sat there motionlessly with a blush on her face. The two sat in silence for several minutes before Themis sighed.

"Refithea-sama...it is true that I fell in love with Naruto-sama...if you are certain about your decision then I accept, I want to be with Naruto-sama." Themis said with a smile which was mirrored by Refithea.

"Great! I will talk to Alche and Seir later!" Refithea said in excitement, after that the two of them continued to talk for a while.

XXXXXXX

(Konoha, June 12)

Minato sighed once again as he sat in his office, it has been almost three months since Naruto disappeared, not run away as it would mean he left a trail, one day he was simply gone, no trail to follow at all. He wanted to search for him but he wasn't the official Shinobi so his options were limited, not to mention that both of his daughters hate him. He was distracted from his thoughts by a knocking on his office doors.

"Enter!" Minato said to which the doors opened and a group of people walked inside. Team 7 consisting of Sayuri Uchiha, Akane Uzumaki-Namikaze, Honoka Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake as their Jōnin sensei. Sayuri Uchiha is an attractive young woman standing at 5'5" in height with shoulder-length black hair with blue tint and black eyes, her clothes consist of a thigh-length, long-sleeved, dark purple tunic with Uchiha crest at the back, black form-fitting shorts, black sandals and a belt around her waist. Akane and Honoka both now stand at 5'4" in height, both of them turned into beautiful young women, Akane's clothes consists of gray ANBU-style pants, long-sleeved red shirt with Uzumaki crest at the back, gray sandals and a weapon pouches strapped to her thighs, Honoka's attire is a sleeveless yellow shirt with a three-pronged kunai crest on the back, blue shorts, finger-less gloves, a pouch tied to her right thigh and blue sandals.

"Team 7 reporting the successful completion of a D-Rank mission." Kakashi said as he handed Minato a scroll, the blond Hokage opened it and upon seeing the clients signature nodded.

"Congratulation Team 7, you can take another one or rest for today, your choice." Minato said to which the fresh Genin decided to rest for today, the team except Kakashi left the office. When the three girls were gone Minato looked at Kakashi.

"Anything new about Naruto, Jiraya haven't talked with me since Naruto disappeared." Minato said to which Kakashi sighed and shook his head sadly.

"Nothing, however Jiraya-sama heard about a group of mercenaries called Seiken(Holy sword), they appeared around the same time Naruto disappeared, it is the only hint we have." Upon hearing Kakashi's word Minato sighed tiredly, he turned around in his chair to look at the village, he waved his hand to send away the ANBU inside the room.

"Kakashi...you have to find him, no matter what you may think about me I did everything for Naruto, I didn't want him to became a Shinobi because I was scared, due to their status my daughters will always be in danger, I didn't want that kind of life for my son." Minato turned back to look at Kakashi once more.

"Is there anyone else looking for him?" Kakashi asked to which Minato nodded.

"Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi and Guy, during all C-Rank and above you will look around for any clues about Naruto." Minato said before looking at one of the scrolls on his desk.

"There is also another matter regarding Naruto, Kumo will also search for him because of an arrangement made few years ago." At that Kakashi raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You mean Naruto is engaged to someone?" Kakashi asked to which Minato nodded.

"That is correct, Yugito Nii, four years older than Naruto...the holder of Nibi." At the last part Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, only years of experience stopped him from flinching.

"The Nibi...why would Raikage send one of his Jinchūriki to Konoha?" Kakashi asked with a hint of worry in his voice, Minato sighed lightly before handing Kakashi a profile.

"Yugito is his adopted daughter, he wanted her to have a normal life, Naruto as a brother to two Jinchūriki will not treat her differently." At Minato's words Kakashi nodded in understanding, his eyes read over the file before handing it back to Minato.

"Is she also helping in the search?" Minato nodded at Kakashi's question.

"That is correct, you can go now Kakashi, I will see you tomorrow." With that said Kakashi nodded before walking out from the office, as he left Minato sighed and slumped back in his chair.

'Naruto, please be safe.' Minato thought before closing his eyes.

XXXXXXX

(Uzushiogakure, June 20)

Everything was silent inside the room as Naruto slowly sat up, his mind still foggy from last night.

'God dammit Alec, how many bottles have we emptied.' Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head, after a moment he laid back down and moved his hands to find Refithea, it was at this moment that both of his hands found something.

"Wait...both hands...two people...' Naruto thought as he squeezed his hands a little, upon hearing two moans in response his eyes shot wide open and Naruto leaped out from the bed, his feet hit the ground and he turned to look at his bed.

"What the..." Naruto muttered as he stared at four people sleeping in his bed, none of them was Refithea. In that moment he heard soft footsteps entering the room, he looked to his right and saw Refithea walking inside the room, her long white nightgown covering her body.

"Good morning Naru, last night was fun wasn't it." Refithea's cheerful words brought him back to reality.

"W-wait Refi-chan, what do you mean last night?" Naruto asked to which Refithea grinned.

"That's cruel Naru, you don't remember the girls giving you their virginity, I'm disappointed in you." Refithea said in mock hurt tone, Naruto was about to say something but the memories of last night began to return to him.

"...fuck..." He muttered before looking at the girls sleeping on the bed, Alche, Seir, Themis and Alec, the last one he was the most worried about.

"So...you girls really want to be with me?" Naruto asked with a hint of worry in his voice, Refithea smiled and took his hand into her own.

"Of course Naru, even Alec decided to join...even if she was drunk." Refithea said before leading him outside the room and into the bathroom.

"Now come on, I let the girls have you last night but its my turn now." With that said the two entered the bathroom and moments later moans began to fill the apartment.

XXXXXXX

(Uzushiogakure, July 5)

It has been two weeks since Naruto started his harem...or more like Refithea started it for him. Right now Naruto was sitting under a tree near the apartment complex with Seir sitting in his laps, the two of them were relaxing with Seir's head on his chest. Alec was also there, sitting beside the two with her head laying n Naruto's shoulder.

"Naru! We have a job!" Alche's shout woke the three up, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the girl.

"Hey Alche-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked as Alche run up to them, she leaned down for a quick kiss before handing Naruto the scroll. The blond raised an eyebrow before opening it, his eyes widening upon seeing the signature of their client.

"Girls, we have a mission, Wave Country needs our help." He said as he picked Seir up and stood up, he turned towards Alec and Alche.

"This mission is from the Daimyō of Wave, we have to free the country from the tyranny of a man named Gatō, we leave in two days." Naruto said before turning around and walking toward their apartment complex with the blushing Seir still in his arms.

* * *

That's it for this chapter, it's a short one but it is more like a filler than an actual chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, see you soon.


End file.
